


The Junior Executive Suite

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cow lovers have a club?” Morgan asked. “And they stole our rooms?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Junior Executive Suite

“We have a problem.”

 

The BAU team groaned as JJ rejoined them in the crowded lobby of the Oklahoma City Sheraton.

 

“The only problem is it’s almost 2am and there are a billion people around.” Morgan said, again moving as someone brushed past him.

 

“And that I'm not in bed.” Rossi grumbled.

 

“What's the matter, JJ?” Hotch asked. He was leaning against the wall in the lobby, trying not to look as tired as he felt. Plane trouble kept them grounded at the Quantico airstrip almost three hours longer than they intended. Thunderstorms in the Midwest practically kept them from landing. The team was exhausted and ready for the day to end. It would be an early morning.

 

“They gave our rooms away.”

 

“They did what!” Prentiss exclaimed and checked her tone when her Unit Chief gave her “the look”.

 

“Bullshit.” Morgan muttered. “OK that’s it, let’s get up there Hotch. Let’s show them our badges and get better treatment than this. Where the hell are we supposed to sleep, the car?”

 

“We were quite late getting here…they felt they had no choice.” JJ replied.

 

“They could have called.” Hotch reasoned.

 

“It does look crowded.” Rossi observed, stifling a yawn.

 

“Well in addition to the Dental Hygienists of America Convention for the three day weekend, the Sheraton is also hosting the Bovine Lovers of the World Convention.”

 

“I’m sorry?” Prentiss looked around.

 

“Cow lovers have a club?” Morgan asked. “And they stole our rooms?”

 

“We have a room.” JJ said.

 

“A room?” Hotch asked. “As in singular?”

 

“Yes sir. We were able to get the one Jr. suite they had left; it’s actually the junior executive suite.”

 

“Well that makes it all better.” Rossi grumbled.

 

“Everyone calm down. Its late, we’re tired, obviously grumpy. Let’s just go upstairs, try to make due, and JJ will make new arrangements first thing in the morning.”

 

They all nodded, grabbing and pulling suitcases and duffel bags. Hotch hung back with JJ.

 

“None of this is your fault.” He said.

 

“I know, but seriously, this is a four-star place and I've gotten better treatment in some motels. I guess I can't blame them when they knew they were going to get an extra 500 heads of business.”

 

‘The Bovine Lovers of the World? Is that for real?”

 

“I couldn’t make it up if I tried, Hotch.”

 

“We don’t blame you; you know that right, JJ?” Morgan asked as the elevator doors closed.

 

“Yeah. Thanks guys. It could have been worse; there could have been no rooms at all.”

 

“And the Bovine Lovers thing?” Prentiss asked. “That’s real.”

 

“Very real.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

The elevator doors opened on the fifteenth floor and they all walked down the hall to Room 1524. JJ slipped the key card in and they walked into the room. It was actually lovely but the idea of six of them squeezing in there was not ideal, even for a night. The morning would be interesting indeed.

 

“Let’s get this over with,” Hotch said. “Sleeping arrangements.”

 

“I want Reid.” Morgan said, grabbing hold of the young doctor. “That is if I can't have Prentiss…he takes up the least amount of space.”

 

“Reid it is,” Hotch replied. “You two have the pullout couch.”

 

Morgan groaned but Reid went about setting it up. He was so tired he couldn’t even see straight.

 

“The ladies of course get the bedroom.” Hotch said.

 

“Thanks.” They said in unison.

 

“I think that’s discrimination but I guess it’s too late to get into it.” Rossi said. “I'm going to take that chaise lounge thing; I think it reclines.”

 

“If you start snoring Rossi, I'm putting a pillow over your face.” Morgan said. “I swear to God.”

 

“What about you Hotch?” Prentiss asked.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll take the floor. It looks tolerable…for a night.”

 

“Aww,” JJ and Emily said.

 

“He gets ‘aww’?” Morgan asked. “No one seems to care about the bar that will surely be stuck in my back for the next 6 or so hours.”

 

“Cope.” JJ replied.

 

“Yeah and if you think you're getting six hours of sleep,” Prentiss added. “You’re already dreaming. C'mon JJ, lets make a space comfortable for Hotch.”

 

The boys watched as they went to the closet and got extra blankets. Emily then went into the bedroom and came out with two pillows.

 

“I could use an extra pillow.” Rossi said.

 

“We don’t have any.” JJ replied.

 

His eyes connected with Hotch; he knew the Unit Chief would give him one later. The girls laid the comforter on the floor and then a sheet and blanket on top before adding the pillows.

 

“Can I switch places with you, Hotch?” Derek asked. Reid was already lying in bed.

 

“Forget it…you called Reid.”

 

“I called Prentiss, actually.”

 

“You wish.” Prentiss replied. “Is this good, Hotch?”

 

“Yes, thank you; truly.” The smile that didn’t reach his lips definitely reached his eyes and Emily smiled back. “Get some sleep everyone, its going to be morning before any of us is ready.”

 

JJ and Emily went to the bedroom so the guys could get undressed comfortably. It was probably going to be horrific enough to undress in front of each other. They almost giggled thinking about it but things were bad enough.

 

“Goodnight, guys.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

***

 

Emily couldn’t sleep. She had no idea why as she felt physically exhausted. She slept well on the plane, maybe that was it. When she opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock, it said 5:12am. She stretched, doing her best not to wake JJ. Turning on the mattress, she stifled a scream when she saw a figure sitting out on the balcony. This was actually the first time Emily realized they had a balcony. It also only took a moment for her to recognize who the figure was.

 

She crept out of the bed, like she used to when she was little and went over to the sliding glass door. Checking once more that JJ was asleep, she went outside.

 

“Hi.”

 

Hotch looked up at her but did not smile.

 

“You should be asleep.”

 

“You too.” she said sitting in the chair beside him.

 

“I can't sleep,” he said.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why? I am on a hotel floor while surely someone who likes cows more than allowed by law is sleeping in what was once my bed. What's your excuse?”

 

“My excuse is its damn hard to sleep without you, and in clothes, anymore.”

 

Now Hotch was smiling. He reached over for her hand and held it to his lips.

 

“I thought I was going to lose it when JJ said one room. I mean, we can make it a night but after the night I had…”

 

“Well my plans were ruined too. I had every intention of sneaking off to your room, taking off all of your clothes, taking off all of mine, and…”

 

“And?” Hotch practically whined the question.

 

“Sleeping Hotch, I'm exhausted. But I wanted to feel your body close to mine.”

 

“Me too baby. Sometimes it’s hard.”

 

“What's that?”

 

“The job.” He looked out into the dark Oklahoma night, still holding her hand. “Not that I don’t love every minute of it but I wonder when I am going to slow down.”

 

“People need us.”

 

“Other people need me too, Emily.”

 

“I know.” She moved her chair closer to his, letting their knees touch. “Trying to get you to take time off is like pulling teeth.”

 

“Well you’ve got some backup now…there are a lot of dentists in town.”

 

“Oh ha-ha.” She smiled, leaning closer to him. “It’s been too long since we’ve had a kiss.”

 

“The whole team is inside.” Hotch replied.

 

“Sleeping. Which is what we should be doing actually, but I hate sleeping without a goodnight kiss.”

 

“I don’t kiss you every night.”

 

“I hate those nights the most.”

 

Hotch hated them too. How had it happened? How had he gone from the guy who was dumped by his wife to the guy who was madly in love with Emily Prentiss? And why did he always think of her as Emily Prentiss. It was the kind of question that popped into one’s mind close to sunrise in another town that was not home, living out of a suitcase. 

 

She was right; he needed a vacation. Hotch didn’t know what to do with a vacation but he knew that when he got home he was calling Haley and telling her he wanted to go away with Jack. He needed to just be daddy for a little while…maybe a week. It would be hard for he and Emily to be off at the same time but if he didn’t go far she could come for a weekend. They needed a little life outside of the BAU.

 

Emily caressed his face and pulled him close. He could have protested, said it was inappropriate, which it was, but he wanted it. He wanted to feel her soft lips, her wet tongue, and her warm hands. He wanted the heat to move through his body; warm the pit of his stomach. He wanted her to sigh against him, whispering his name so soft he could barely hear it. Without warning, Hotch pulled her onto his lap as the kisses intensified. Emily pulled away breathless.

 

“Wait, Hotch…Aaron, wait.”

 

“I'm sorry,” he tried to catch his breath, leaning his head against her breast. God, how many nights had he fallen asleep, his head on her breast, content. “I don’t know what came over me.”

 

“Yeah.” She kissed his forehead, returning with reluctance to her own chair. Then she stood altogether. “I’ll just go back inside. I can probably salvage some sleep.”

 

“That bed must be comfortable, huh?”

 

“It’s nice. JJ and I did the best we could for you.”

 

“I appreciate it. Rossi snores.”

 

“I can hear him.” Emily replied. “Don’t worry, tomorrow night will be better.”

 

“And you’ll stay with me?”

 

“You don’t have to ask anymore.”

 

“So it’s um…it’s a given.”

 

“Yes.” she nodded.

 

“It should be more like that at home.” Hotch said.

 

“I don’t follow.”

 

“Staying with me; us staying together. It's something to think about.”

 

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” Emily asked.

 

“It’s a complicated situation.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

“Something I want but am not sure how to go about getting.”

 

“You have most of it,” she said. “You have me, Hotch.”

 

“I'm so grateful.”

 

“We’ll talk about it when we get back. Please try to get some sleep. Shake Morgan and see if the offer to smother Rossi still stands.”

 

“Yeah.” He smiled and nodded. “Goodnight, Prentiss.”

 

“Goodnight,” she leaned to kiss him once more. “I love you.”

 

“Me too; I love you too.”

 

She walked away with a beautiful smile on her face. Hotch knew he wanted to see that smile all the time. He wanted to wake to it, fall asleep to it, and see it randomly in his kitchen and bathroom. Something he wanted but wasn’t sure how to go about getting, was that really all he could come up with? Why didn’t he just say yes? She asked and he should have said yes. It was a complicated situation; he had a small son and an ex-wife. He was her boss and the FBI frowned upon fraternization, particular in the same team. They had other team members to consider. It was he and Prentiss’ personal lives but there were still five other people closely connected. 

 

For once, Hotch didn’t care. He cared about how Emily made him feel. Not just in his bed but on his couch, on the jet sometimes, on the phone when they had to sleep apart. He didn’t want to lose that feeling; he was tired of losing things. Like sleep, he really needed to get some sleep. This would be waiting for him when the case was over…he would fix it then. She would make sure he did, and that was another reason he loved her so much.

 

***

                                                                                                



End file.
